runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Contact!
Contact on tehtävä P2P-RuneScapessa. Tiedot Ohje Tarvitset taikamatoilla matkustaessa asekätesi vapaaksi, joten jätä reppuun tyhjä paikka. Mene matolla ensiksi Pollnivneachiin ja sen eteläpuolelta (varo krokotiilejä) matolla Sophanemiin. Mene joen rannalla olevaan temppeliin ja juttele ylipapin kanssa. Ja tämä kertoo yrittäneensä mennä Menaphosiin ja näet animaation epäonnisesta yrityksestä. Valitse vaihtoedoista "is there any way into Menaphos from below?" ja ylipappi kertoo Jexin tietävän enemmän. Jos rukouspisteesi eivät ole täysillä, käy rukoilemassa alttarilla. Mene kaupungin koilliskulmassa olevaan rikkinäiseen temppeliin ja juttele Lexin kanssa, joka kertoo tunneleista. Mene talon kaakkoiskulmasta tikkaat alas ja juttele vartijalle, joka kertoo luolaston vaaroista. Sytytä valonlähteesi ja mene äskeisten tikkaiden vierestä toiset alas. Sokkelo Kuvassa reitti sokkelon läpi ja ansat matkalla. Lattiapiikeistä saa 14-17 vahinkoa, joten tutki (search) niitä ensin ja yritä ohittaa ketteryydellä. Scarab-taikureiden ohi mennessä kannattaa laittaa juoksu ja Protect from Magic -rukous päälle. Jos rukous ei ole päällä, niiden taiat tuottavat jopa 17-25 vahinkoa. Liikkuvat palkit saa ohitettua, menemällä toista seinää niin pitkälle, että tulee liikkuvat palkit eteen ja siitä astuu toiselle puolelle missä liikkuvat palkit loppuvat ja jatkamalla samoin, kunnes palkit loppuvat. Oudot merkinnät seinässä ovat nuoliansoja, joista saa 14-17 vahinkoa. Ne kannattaa ensin yrittää tutkia (Search markings) ja laittaa ne pois päältä varastelutaiolla. Molemmat tutkittavat ansat saa melkein aina pois päältä kunhan Agility/Thieving -tasosi on päälle 40. Hiekkakuopasta tulee scarab-parvi, joka myrkyttää sinut. Scarab-ansasta putoat alemmalle tasolle, jossa on 106-tasoisia locust ridereita ja 107-tasoisia scarab-taikureita, jotka hyökkäävät yhtä aikaa kimppuusi (Multi-Combat alue). Lamppusi myös sammuu kun putoat. Jos huomaat putoavasi ansaan, ala heti tekemään teleporttiasi (itse pelastuin juuri ja juuri nopeilla reflekseillä ja Amulet of Glory (4):llä). Luola Tulet luolaan jota pitkin kulkemalla, tulet isoon luolaan, jonka jakaa kahteen osaan syvä kuilu. Isoon luolaan tullessa näet Kleefin ruumiin. Tutki se ja saat käärön. Lue se ja voit pudottaa sen pois. Mene suoraan länteen, kunnes tulet rotkon reunalle. Toisella puolella on Maisa, jolle voit puhua, valitsemalla hänestä "Talk-to Maisa". Maisa tekee kaksi kysymystä varmistaakseensa sinun auttaneen Prince Ali Rescue -tehtävässä. *Where was the prince being kept? Draynor Village *Who helped you find the Prince? Leela Maisa käskee sinun tuoda luolaan Osman Al Kharidista. Osman Teleporttaa Ring of duellingilla tai mene muuten Al Kharidiin ja palatsin edustalla olevan Osmanin puheille. Kun tämä kysyy miksi hänen pitäisi itse tulla Sophanemiin. valitse "would drive wedge" ja tämä suostuu lähtemään. Mene takaisin Sophanemiin ja portilla tapaat Osmanin uudelleen. Tämä kertoo olevansa liian vanha kiipeämään muuria pitkin. Kerro salaisesta sisäänkäynnistä pohjoisessa ja sinun pitää odottaa. Näet animaation jossa Osman menee sokkeloon ja isoon luolaan. Mene kaupunkiin ja lataa rukous jälleen temppelissä ja mene sokkelon läpi. Kun menet tikkaat alas luolaan näet animaation jassa tulee maanjäristys ja Osman häviää Giant Scarabille. Mene isoon luolaan taistelemaan. Meleellä mene Giant Scarabin viereen ja laita Protect from melee -rukous päälle. Tapa Giant Scarab mielellään stab -tyylisellä aseella (Dragon dagger, Dragon longsword) sillä se on heikko stabille. Slashaseella (Dragon scimitar, Abyssal whip) sitä ei puolestaan kannata tappaa, sillä Giant Scarabilla on korkea Slashpuolustus. Noin joka kahdeskymmenes sekunti Giant Scarab kutsuu itselleen pienitasoisen apurin, ensin Loqust riderin joka iskee rangella, sitten Loqust Riderin joka iskee meleellä (ne kannattaa tappaa mahdollisimman nopeasti alta sillä ne voivat aiheuttaa poisonin) ja viimeiseksi Scarab magen joka iskee nimensä mukaan magella. Tämä mage voi iskeä todella lujaa, joten vaihda rukouksesi Protect from mageen ja siirry tappamaan mage. Kun Giant Scarab on kutsunut kerran nämä kaikki, se kutsuu niitä uudelleen samassa järjestyksessä. Kun olet tappanut vastustajan, ota maasta tikari ja teleporttaa Al Kharidiin ja tule matoilla Sophanemiin ylipapin puheille. Lopetus Kun puhut ylipapille on tehtävä suoritettu. Palkkio *Keris-tikari *1 tehtäväpiste *7 000 varastelukokemusta *kaksi toivomusta, joilla saa kaksi 7 000 kokemusta johonkin taistelutaitoon *pääset käyttämään pankkia Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) Luokka:Tehtävät en:Contact!